


One Single Thread of Gold Tied Me To You

by nerdsquad45



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Azula begins to explore new forms of emotional expression (including but not limited to: friendship, F/F, Fun, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), OOC Azula, Useless Lesbian Azula (Avatar), a modern au where azula and ty lee meet through their orchestra and obviously fall in love, and is a huge simp for ty lee like everyone else, azula is a violin player and ty lee plays the flute, azula is still scared and uptight but not evil, vulnerability and maybe even a relationship).
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsquad45/pseuds/nerdsquad45
Summary: Azula intends to spend her time in the Philharmonic further honing her almost-perfect violin skills and following in the footsteps of her grandfather’s musical success. She does not intend to socialize, be distracted or to accidentally form a tight-knight bond with a flute player named Ty Lee. But hey, what’s a repressed and hyper-focused girl to do?Modern AU, in which Azula and Ty Lee meet in the orchestra and an unlikely bond forms.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a little OOC for Azula because she’s not evil. She’s just intense and overly focused on perfection as opposed to world domination. Essentially, Azula is like I am looking at my music (and only my music)...respectfully. Also, I have no clue how professional orchestras work so roll with me on this.
> 
> Thanks for reading (and in case you haven't guessed, I love Taylor Swift)!

“Good evening everyone. Welcome to our new season. I have an exciting new member to announce- we have had our eye on her for awhile and I am thrilled to have her join us.” Conductor Bumi turned towards the young woman standing behind him.

She stood tall and emerged from the conductor’s shadow with a serious expression- although if you were looking closely, you might see a hint of a smirk.

“Now, she hardly needs an introduction- being a notable musical prodigy as well as Azulon’s granddaughter. Welcome Azula!” The philharmonic clapped and Azula soaked up the attention. She is directed to her seat, first chair in the violin section. It truly is an honor, but Azula pretends it is any old Tuesday evening.

She may have worked for years to get to this place but contentment was simply not Azula’s style. If her accomplishment at the early age of 22 wouldn’t make her grandfather proud, that attitude certainly would.

* * *

Azula is 46 minutes into her hour-long workout when she is interrupted. Rudely.

“Hey there! Azula, right? I recognized you from rehearsal the other day. You must be really good for Bumi to say all that stuff about you. I’m Ty Lee.”

“Hi,” Azula said curtly. It was workout time. Chatting could happen in chatting time. It should be noted that Azula had no such block scheduled.

“So, do you come here often? Because I haven’t seen you here before-”

 _Damn it._ Azula dropped the barbell she was working with.

“I just moved here so it’s my first time here.”

“Oh right, I forgot. Well, in that case, welcome! They have tons of great stuff here. The yoga instructor is a-maz-ing. If you need anything, let me know, I’d be happy to show you around.”

“Thanks, but I’ve got it.”

“Okay, well, if you change your mind,” Ty Lee smiled and gestured broadly, “It was nice to meet you Azula.”

She walked away, hips swaying. The muscles flexing in her back- exposed by her (obviously) pink cropped workout tee- didn’t go unnoticed. After watching Ty Lee hit the pull up bar like she could do it in her sleep, Azula supposed it made sense. Shaking herself away from any illogical thoughts, she returned to the barbell.

Azula pushed herself for an extra 4 minutes to make up for the interruption.

* * *

The first two weeks of rehearsal pass smoothly. Azula is, as expected, a wonderful addition to the Ba Sing Se Philharmonic. And she is almost impressed by the talent musicians she works with. Minus, her stand partner who never remembers to bring a pencil and always sneaks a chocolate bar into her small bag- two practices which are highly frowned upon in any professional group, much less the Philharmonic.

Eating during rehearsal is a distraction- to Azula certainly, who can’t help but wish chocolate was part of her “Nutrition for Musicians” meal plan. But, it is only three days and one night a week that she shares with her unprofessional stand partner and the heavenly chocolate. Plus, should Azula mention to Conductor Bumi the challenges she faces with the other musician, she is sure the problem would be resolved promptly. That knowledge alone is satisfying.

Everything else seems to be going decently too. During her off hours, Azula returns to the gym for her fitness routine and settles into her new apartment. To anyone else, it might have seemed that her apartment was all ready. When she opened the door, all of her things were inside, unpacked and arranged. Azula almost wishes they left it all in the boxes. It was almost more work to rearrange all the improperly placed things.

At night, she pulls on her pea coat and takes long walks around her new neighborhood. It’s nice, she supposes. The street is lined with elegant restaurants, private art collections turned miniature museums and neatly potted trees. Best of all, the shop on the corner is a music shop. The windows are large and bright, displaying a selection of the highest quality instruments, all encased by sharp-looking brick. It’s sophisticated, like Azula, and it makes her feel right at home.

Occasionally on her walks, her mind thinks back to the friendly face she saw in the gym. Who does stuff like that? Assuming that Azula wasn’t capable of finding her own way around the gym.

Just the thought of it made Azula humph. Nonetheless, she felt like that gym encounter would not be the last time they interacted- if the girl was that friendly at the gym, Azula couldn’t imagine her personality on the streets.

The orchestra continued to rehearse in full three times a week but Conductor Bumi announced that their fourth rehearsal will try something new going forward. Musicians from different sections will be assigned quartets to hone their individual strengths at listening and blending. Sure enough, when Azula is assigned to her rehearsal quartet, she is greeted with the same smile and bright eyes she saw in the gym earlier that week.

“Where would you guys like to start?”

“Azula, what do you think?” A tuba player named Sokka asks.

“Well, it seems the most logical place to begin practicing is at the beginning. We can run the whole piece and then return to sections that need improvement.” Azula said, quoting her grandfather’s direction. The others murmured in agreement and positioned themselves to begin playing when Azula’s “gym buddy” lowered her flute into her lap.

“Wait, are there any sections you guys struggled with? We could target the problem areas first!” Ty Lee offered.

It was a challenge to Azula’s leadership in the group, a challenge made with a beaming smile and look of sincerity.

“And begin just anywhere?” Azula raised an eyebrow as she asked. Usually, she would be angry to be contradicted but she was mostly just curious as to why someone would start practicing from the middle or end of a piece. And she was a little intrigued that this bubbly girl felt so comfortable to speak against her.

“Yeah! Like, I thought C was difficult so maybe we could start there? Play it a few times, work it out.”

“Well, I suppose we could do that. C it is then.” She repositioned her violin against her shoulder and counted them in. Admittedly, C was a challenging section- it required the utmost precision for each part to move the piece forward. Even for this group of talented individuals, it was difficult.

“We may want to use a metronome for now to ensure our tempo,” Azula pointed out as they regrouped after the run through. Metronomes were annoying but it would help them control the sound.

“What if we did the opposite?” Ty Lee, yet again, spoke up.

“The opposite of a metronome? Have no rhythm at all?”

“Well, no, that would be silly! But, what if we just felt the music and tried to move together based on that?”

Perfection based on feeling the music? Azula had never heard of that bullshit before. She didn’t spend the beginning of her music instruction on rhythmic accuracy to “feel” the music. But, her fellow quartet members seemed amenable to the idea. Fine, they could “feel” the music, realize how bad that sounded and then do her idea. It was less efficient, but hey, she was new- she could compromise.

“Fine, everyone watch each other closely.”

“And feel closely!” Ty Lee chirped.

To Azula’s amazement, Ty Lee’s method of “feeling” worked. Not perfectly, but it was certainly better than it had been minutes ago. Azula wasn’t sure exactly how this feeling business operated, but she could tell that tuning into each other helped their collective performance. She was also a little pissed that it wasn’t her idea that had been successful.

Who was this freaking girl? It seemed like she was just winging it half the time, but she was good?

At the end of rehearsal, they received a new piece to work and then Azula regrettably found herself exiting the building with her primary challenger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thanks for the nice comments and views- made my week!!! forgot to mention, I have a bunch of this written already so I'm planning to keep updating on sunday nights :) hope you enjoy!

“Which way are you headed?” Ty Lee asked as she took two extra quick steps to catch up with Azula’s brisk pace.

“This way,” Azula nodded towards the East, “I live on the lower side.”

“Cool! I live towards the university so I’m going this way too!”

They walked in silence for as long as Ty Lee could bear, which was about two minutes.

“So, how are you liking the city? You just moved here right?”

“It’s nice, I went to an exhibit on ancient instruments at the museum last week and I really enjoyed it.”

Ty Lee made a face. “Oh, what about fun stuff? Like shops or restaurants?”

“I haven’t been to too many of those yet.”

“I’m on my way to get food now! You should come with me and I could show you my favorite spot- it’s this great place and-”

“Thank you, but I actually must get home.” Azula said shortly.

“Oh that’s ok, maybe another time!”

“Yeah, maybe,” Azula said. She paused.

“Ok, so what’s your deal? You look young, how old are you?”

“Don’t you know it’s rude to ask a lady her age!” Ty Lee joked and began to laugh. Azula did not.

“Oh I’m so so-”

“Azula, it was a joke!” She said to the stiff girl who relaxed her concerned look, “I’m 22. I’m from around here and I went to the university’s orchestra program. I used to be a cheerleader and we were working with the marching band and the director helped me start playing. And I just loved it- being in the moment with the music was unlike anything else.”

Azula paused and looked thoughtful for a moment, “Huh, is that what you meant by ‘feel’ the music?”

“Yeah I guess so. Usually if something doesn’t work, I just try something else and see!”

Azula couldn’t believe it. This girl just tries and sees? Before Azula could grill Ty Lee about her formal training and how she managed to succeed this way, they had paused in front of a small cafe.

"This is the place!” Ty Lee said cheerily.

“Don’t you live blocks away, near the university?”

“Yeah, I’ll head there after,” Ty Lee shrugged.

“You’re going to walk there alone? At this time of night?” Azula inquired. She had seen Ty Lee in the gym, she knew there was nothing she had to worry about. But still, to leave such a sweet girl by herself felt… not quite right. And the cafe seemed so inviting. Glimmering paper lanterns hung from the oak beams, painting the whole place in a dim golden light.

She could practically hear her grandfather's voice saying, "Azula, remember your music."

The plan was to go home, eat something quick and spend an hour looking over her sheet music before bed. Azula had a highly detailed musical process. Anytime she received new sheet music, she always spent time with it, looking at it, reading it, absorbing it. The page could tell you everything you needed to know. It was what centered the music and it centered Azula. In an unwritten world, the music remained constant, knowable and controllable. For this one moment, Azula waivered on the constant, the knowable and the controllable. Dinner at a new place, and with a new person, defied all of those values. But, the place, certainly just the place, was so damn comforting. And it was that feeling that caused Azula to ignore her plan and the dull reminder of a 6am alarm, and be spontaneous. Just for a night.

“Or I could join you?”

“Oh Azula! You would do that? But I thought you had to get home?” Ty Lee’s eyes widened with concern as she asked.

“I just had some work to finish up but I haven’t had dinner yet so I may as well have it here. That seems like the most practical thing to do.”

“Perfect! You’re gonna love it here!” Azula couldn’t help but think that all of Ty Lee’s sentences ended in exclamation points. What would an email from her look like?

Five minutes into their shared meal, Ty Lee’s enthusiasm for, well everything, became infectious. Azula caught herself smiling- and naturally, put an end to that nonsense, but the energy within her didn’t fade so quickly.

* * *

“So you’ve never heard of astrology?”

“Never! Is it something you would learn about in school?”

“No! Technically speaking, it’s not a science but I think it can reveal a lot about a person.”

“Can it?” Azula arched a brow.

“Yes it can! I mean you’re all mysterious but I bet I can learn a lot about you from your sign.”

“Reveal away. Dazzle me with your astrology.”

“Ok, let’s see, my first instinct is scorpio. Scorpios are known for being devoted, hard working, intense, oh and fiery!”

“Bumi mentioned your grandfather, the violinist. The fact that you chose the same instrument shows me your commitment to him. Devoted, check. You’re the first chair in the Philharmonic at the age of 22 and you haven’t been out a whole lot. Hardworking, check. You naturally took control of the quartet, even though I spoke up, and I saw you at the gym. Intense, check. Fiery- again, I saw you at the gym.” Ty Lee finished her spiel with a wink. Azula stifled a blush.

“So when is your birthday? That’ll reveal if I’m right.”

“October 28.”

“I knew it!” Ty Lee exclaimed with a broad smile. “Scorpio is the sign for people born from October 23 to November 21.”

“Damn,” Azula couldn’t help but be mildly impressed. Usually, she was the one analyzing everything, including other people’s personalities. How many people could describe her like this? Not many. It caused a feeling Azula could best describe as mild indigestion.

“So, does that seem like you?”

“I suppose you could say that. We should get going.”

They left the cafe and Azula had to admit that the food was nice. She would consider returning. She couldn’t explain the turn she ignored as they walked on.

“Weren’t you going that way?”

“Well, I was but I like to take nighttime walks so I thought I’d walk you back.”

“That’s so sweet,” Ty Lee smiled and affectionately bumped her shoulder lightly against Azula’s. Azula did not know what to make of this action- a bump indicated an accident but Ty Lee didn’t seem disturbed by it. She pondered this in silence until they arrived at their destination.

“Thanks for walking me home, Azula!” Ty Lee said as they paused outside of the entrance to her apartment building. It was a nice building. Sure, the area was packed with noisy bars but it seemed lively, rather than unpleasant.

“You’re welcome, Ty Lee.” Azula said with a nod and turned to begin her own walk home.

“Wait!” Azula turned around, with a questioning look. Ty Lee met her halfway with a few quick steps.

“Put your number in my phone! That way, we can keep in touch and coordinate stuff for rehearsals if we need to. Since we’re working together now.”

“Oh ok,” Azula breathed in the cool air for an extra moment, gripping her jacket closed further in one hand and juggling Ty Lee’s phone with the other.

“There you go,” she said with another nod.

“Great! I’ll text you!” Ty Lee said as she hopped back into the warmth of her apartment building’s lobby.

After Azula’s long walk home, she was rewarded with a message from her new friend.

**“Goodnight scorpio :)”**

And a good night it was. Not just a nice night, but a _good_ night. The first one in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

It was only one night. It should’ve only been one night. But for some reason, every Wednesday night, Azula found herself strolling next to Ty Lee on their way to the Jasmine Dragon. And it was nice? Azula wasn’t quite sure what to call it. It had been awhile since she’d spent any real time with someone else. The last time she went out to eat, just to share a meal with someone? It was probably with her grandfather. And that was years ago. 

All she knew was that she looked forward to Wednesday’s. And it wasn’t so bad to look forward to something other than rehearsal, was it?

* * *

Ty Lee was used to being the fun friend. She had energy, she had pizzazz and her appreciation of attention certainly didn’t hurt. What she was not used to, was only earning a laugh from a new friend after several hang outs. 

“And so that’s the story of how I found myself hanging upside down next to a rabid raccoon,” she finished with a broad grin.

Azula couldn’t help but laugh. Worse, she couldn’t contain her surprise at having done such a thing. Before she could contemplate the ruin of her serious personality, Ty Lee laughed more heartedly than Azula had seen yet. Her laugh was purely musical- something so wonderful that the great composers tried to translate to paper but never quite could. 

Azula chalked up her fascination in Ty Lee’s laugh to her interest in musical composition.

Before she could ponder it too deeply, Ty Lee had already launched into another story about her antics as a cheerleader. Azula typically remained quiet, content to listen to her friend but Ty Lee also had a way of pulling her out of her shell.

“So, what’s something crazy you’ve done? Other than being a musical prodigy of course.”

Azula pouted briefly, that was her crazy thing. It took her a moment but eventually, she recalled a childhood memory.

“Well, this one time, my brother Zuko and I-”

“I didn’t know you had a brother!” Ty Lee exclaimed.

“Yes, we aren’t very close but we did collaborate well this one time to pull a prank on our nanny and…”

Every Wednesday night was like that. Full of stories and life. Ty Lee shared enthusiastically and Azula couldn’t help but feel drawn to their time together. Her guilt over extra rehearsal initially weighed on her, but the desire to listen and to share in return felt too strong. It had been a while since she had a friend but it all came back easy. Like riding a bike, or playing the violin if you were a musical prodigy.

* * *

“Where are you going, Ty Lee?” Azula’s brow furrowed.

“You live this way, don’t you?”

“Well yes-”

“Then that’s the way I’m going! You always walk me home and it is very sweet so I thought I could walk you home this time.”

“Oh well, okay then,” Azula accepted the change in plans but couldn’t help but wonder why? What did it mean? What did it all mean? Her grandfather would’ve said it meant that she spent too much time thinking about the actions of one girl. But, this girl was in the orchestra and thus her actions were crucial to the orchestra’s and thus Azula’s success. Boom. Won that one. Azula wasn’t sure when she started to mentally argue with what she imagined her grandfather might say, but it had become a habit.

They walked in silence- something that had become more and more comfortable for them over the walks they had together. As they rounded the final corner to Azula’s apartment, the music shop window shone brighter than ever.

“This is my favorite shop,” Azula said quietly as they passed. 

Ty Lee paused, almost as if evaluating the shop and then the girl in front of her. “It suits you.” She said finally and as she did so ghosted her fingers against Azula’s.

The feeling of mild indigestion returned. Azula made a mental note to brew some ginger tea when she got home. They paused in front of her apartment, as they often did before Ty Lee’s.

“Aren’t you going to invite me up?”

“Would you like me to?” Azula’s brow furrowed yet again, Ty Lee was beginning to love it. While Azula contemplated her apparent lapse in manners, Ty Lee merely smiled.

“Yes! I’d like to see your apartment and it is pretty early.” Pretty early for Ty Lee was 10pm.

For a moment, Azula hesitated. She felt rather protective of her routine. Music, shower, sleep. At the same time, she was reminded that she had already adapted her routine for Ty Lee, perhaps it could be adapted once more. 

Azula merely nodded and held the door for her guest.

* * *

Ty Lee could’ve sworn that she’d never seen an apartment so beautiful. Large windows centered the cavernous room and let moonlight stream in. On the opposite wall were white built-in bookshelves housing books for reading, musical scores as well as a hearty record collection. In the center of the built-ins hung a red silk tapestry embellished with a golden dragon above a red record player. Candles and decorative vases were scattered around the apartment- for effect, as Ty Lee could tell that everything was perfectly placed. In fact, she almost felt out of place.

As they walked in, Azula carefully took off her boots and placed them on a small mat next to the door. Ty Lee had pegged Azula as a shoes off household and did the same. 

Azula headed towards her kitchen- the whole apartment save for the bedrooms was one open space and naturally flowed together. Ty Lee felt that meant she could explore. She headed directly for the bookshelves, running her fingers along the spines of Azula’s collection.

Upon closer inspection, Ty Lee noticed that Azula’s shelves even had lights in them to further illuminate her library. Some of the titles made perfect sense, Dante's _Inferno_ for example, but there were a few that surprised the girl.

“You like Hamilton?” She called to the kitchen.

“It’s musically groundbreaking, given Broadway’s history of classic show pieces-”

Ty Lee tuned out briefly, leave it to Azula to make it all about the musical genius.

“It sounds like what you’re saying is that it’s cool?”

“Well, I suppose one could say that it’s cool,” Azula said carefully as she walked towards the bookshelves with two glasses of water. 

“Say it with me, it’s cool!” Ty Lee teased. Azula gave her a dubious look to find her friend eagerly awaiting the response.

“Ok. It’s cool,” Azula finally admitted. Ty Lee couldn’t hold back a giggle. 

“Would you like to sit?” Azula gestured to the sleek grey couch facing a white marble fireplace. 

Ty Lee made herself comfortable, grabbing the red blanket neatly folded on the end of the couch. She gestured for Azula to join her under the blanket.

“Do you want to watch T.V.?”

“Oh uh sure but I don’t have cable,” Azula mentioned, she thought she might have to blow dust off the remote.

“No one does these days! All you need is Netflix which I’m guessing you don’t have either so we can use my login.”

Azula had eventually joined her friend on the couch and hesitantly accepted the corner of blanket she was offered. Her first guest and she was being offered the blanket.

“How about Chopped?” Ty Lee suggested, “I like how creative all the contestants get!”

“Sure,” Azula said and was mildly surprised it was a cooking show and not a horror movie. Throughout the show, Azula was continuously amazed by Ty Lee’s enthusiasm for even the most mundane.

“No! Don’t try to make ice cream now, there’s only five minutes left!” The girl groaned as she slumped back into the pillows. The excitement continued as it was announced who was chopped in the final round. As the credits rolled, Ty Lee scooted closer to Azula and gently rested her head onto her shoulder.

“Thanks for having me over, Azula. I had a lot of fun hanging out.”

Azula was reminded that she was planning to brew ginger tea. “Of course. I had fun too. Are you okay to walk home?”

“Yep!” Ty Lee popped off the couch, removing the warmth from Azula’s shoulder, and headed towards the door.

“Goodnight,” she said as she pulled Azula into a hug. 

“Goodnight,” Azula replied as she leaned against the door flame, watching her guest head down the hallway. She stood there rather dazed for a few moments before coming to her senses. Nighttime routine, right. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter that I've written so far. Thank you for sharing this musical journey with me :)

Azula was different from friends Ty Lee had had before. She didn’t quite say that she enjoyed Ty Lee’s company but Ty Lee knew that she did. She could feel it. The soft smile Azula greeted her with. How she brushed her shoulder slightly after Ty Lee would link their arms on their Wednesday walks to the diner. The book she found on Azula’s coffee table about astrology that still had the price sticker on it but a fine leather bookmark neatly placed three quarters of the way through. 

It didn’t take much for Ty Lee to feel comfortable in a space- her eagerness to connect with others often settled her in right away. But, Azula’s words, or lack thereof, confused her. The little actions empowered her comfort. So much so that Ty Lee didn’t wait for an invitation to the apartment anymore, going to Azula’s after rehearsals and dinner was simply part of the routine. 

This night was different though. Azula finished her meal with a cup of tea. A cup of tea! Not that Ty Lee paid any particular attention to Azula’s habits. But, really, a cup of tea! It was unlike the girl to alter such a precariously settled routine. Despite the transgression, they walked home largely the same as any other night. And sure enough, when they arrived at the door to Azula’s building, Ty Lee went in with her. 

At the door, Azula removed each of her boots, lining them up by the entrance, as usual. Instead of going right to the kitchen as she would on any other night, Azula turned left towards her shelves. She scanned the shelves and after a moment carefully withdrew an album and placed it on the record player.

By this point, Ty Lee was usually leaning on the island, glass of water in hand (“Hydration is very important for musicians, Ty Lee.”). She almost didn’t know what to do with herself. This was new. Tea. The record. All of it. And while she was a person who often sought out new, she had enjoyed the routine, the comfort that she shared with Azula. 

“Azula?”

“This was my grandfather’s favorite album. He always used to rave about how brilliant the counterpoint is.”

“It sounds like you two were close.”

“We were. He’s the one who trained me first. Piano- the ‘foundational instrument of all music’ he said.”

“He’s right,” Ty Lee smiled softly, she didn’t want to push Azula away, “Azula, are you alright? It’s just unlike you to-”

“Drink tea and listen to records?”

“Well yes.”

Azula paused. Should she tell her? This was a day she traditionally spent alone, save for rehearsals. But, there was something so damn inviting about her friend’s bright eyes that made her want to say everything. 

“We used to go to his house a lot when we were younger, Zuko and I. And he had this big piano in the great room. It was the best place in the house, from there you could see the mountains and that made me feel small. But, the music. The music made me feel big again.” Azula could feel tears welling in her eyes- usually that made her feel stupid but the memory of that piano made her smile just a little.

“Was that the first time you played? On that piano?” Ty Lee questioned softly. She had remained largely silent, just taking in information and a new side to the person she had grown so close to.

“Yeah. As soon as I could, I climbed up onto the bench to see outside and then one day, I just got curious and started to play. It was so- fun. Not knowing, being bad but just exploring the keys until I found something that worked. As soon as my grandfather found me playing, that was it. I was good and I had to be moved to the violin, that’s what he played. Piano was only foundational.”

“Wow. I never knew that. I mean Bumi said you were a prodigy but so young?”

“He always regretted not playing until he was older, he didn’t want me to miss out like he did.”

“What about school?”

“I was privately tutored after that. School had too many distractions, this way I could spend most of my day practicing. My grandfather was my teacher. I spent most of my time with him.”

“What about friends?”

“Distractions- like school.”

Ty Lee wasn’t sure if she wanted to know the answer to her next question, “And now?”

As Azula looked up, Ty Lee could see the vulnerability in her eyes. 

“Now, I- I don’t know. I like having you here, it’s nice but I-”

“No buts, you deserve breaks, Azula. You deserve friends. And fun.”

“Uh, thank you. I don’t really know what to say, no one’s ever said that to me before.” Ty Lee then did what few had done to Azula before- hug her close. She wrapped her arms around Azula’s bunched up frame and laid her head against her shoulder. 

“It was his anniversary today. My grandfather. And I’m not quite sure how to feel.”

For once, Ty Lee didn’t respond with words but with silence and a look that made Azula feel comfortable to continue.

“We were close, he made me the musician I am. Sometimes, I just feel like I’m letting him down by enjoying other things.”

“I’m sure he would be very proud of you. But, you can live for you too.”

Azula nodded as she placed her hand over Ty Lee’s, which was gently clutching her forearm. 

“Thank you.”

“That’s what friends are for!” Ty Lee replied with a smile, “It is getting late though-”

“Oh right, you don’t want to get home too late.”

“I was actually wondering if I could stay here? It’s just late and-” Ty Lee paused for a moment, she didn’t want Azula to be alone but didn’t want to reveal that motive, “I’m not sure I want to walk home in this dark.”

“Oh, of course. The guest room has fresh linens and everything- there are towels in the bathroom.”

“Great, thanks! Do you have any clothes I sleep in?” Ty Lee asked a little sheepishly, she felt this was an unusual occurrence for Azula. 

“Yes, let me get you something,” Azula said as she stood and went into her bedroom. An extensive closet awaited her but the awaiting predicament was even more trouble. What clothes do you lend your friend who is staying over at your house?

Azula eventually settled on a pair of joggers and a red university t-shirt.

“Thanks Azula! I wouldn’t have pictured you as a boxers girl but very cute,” Ty Lee commented on the red plaid boxers Azula was wearing herself with a wink.

Azula’s face soon matched her shorts and she left the room to give Ty Lee privacy and hope that her cheeks would cool. She returned to her spot near the record player and Ty Lee joined her moments after.

“So, you said this was your grandfather’s favorite album. What is  _ your _ favorite?”

“Well, I suppose I like most things from the baroque period- the pieces have wonderful ornamentation and contrast.”

“I mean that stuff is great, but what about just for fun?”

“For fun?”

“Yes Azula, music is supposed to be fun!” 

That hadn’t occurred to Azula in a long time. When was the last time she just played music for fun? Likely, when she was age 4, running her fingers chaotically all over the polished porcelain keys of her grandparents’ piano. 

“Like, if you were going to a club, what would you want to listen to?”

“Well, I’ve never been to a club.”

“What?! You’ve never been to a club?”

“I went to my uncle’s Pai Sho club one time,” Azula deadpanned. She couldn’t picture Ty Lee ever playing Pai Sho. An electro nightclub was much more fitting.

“Ughhhh ‘Zula! We’ll have to go. Soon! We’ll get a group together and next weekend, we will go to a club.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Ty Lee, no.”

“Ty lee, yes. C’mon Azula, it will be so much fun! You, me, the girls, the gang, dancing and drinking the night away. Just say yes.”

Azula thought that if her grandfather could witness her melting resolve and hear her response to the girl in front of her, he would roll over in his grave.

* * *

The next morning, Azula felt exhausted. Absolutely exhausted. But, somewhat lighter. The day following her grandfather’s anniversary was often a sort of emotional hangover. And this year, Azula thought she would feel it more than ever. After all, she actually discussed him on the day. The result was puzzling to say the least. She acknowledged her feelings and shared them, and then felt better?

She padded around her apartment, careful not to wake Ty Lee. It had been a good night. Despite the promise of clubbing hanging over her head, Azula felt like it had been one of the fondest nights she could remember. It was all so bizarre. She spent the morning and the brisk walk to the rehearsal hall with Ty Lee pondering it. As they stopped in front of the hall, Ty Lee pulled Azula in for a hug.

“I have to run to my class right after rehearsal so I just wanted to say thanks now.”

“Thanks?”

“Of course, silly. For letting me stay at your apartment! It was so nice of you and did I mention that your blankets are so soft? You’ll have to let me know where you got them because I definitely need one of my own.” She paused. “But, anyways, I also wanted to thank you for sharing your grandfather’s life with me. I can see he means a lot to you and it meant a lot to me that you told me about him.”

“Oh, um. You’re welcome, I guess.” Azula didn’t really know what to say, but traditionally, when someone says thank you, you say you’re welcome.

“Well, have a good rehearsal! Oh and I’ll see you Saturday for clubbing- don’t forget!” _ I probably won’t think about anything else _ , Azula thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to all for the love!!! truly made me smile this week and i'm planning to respond to your sweet comments this week! hope you enjoy the club-our girls certainly will ;)

Inside of a club was not where Azula hoped to be on a Saturday night, but regardless it’s where she was. Ty Lee made good on her promise to deliver the club experience and so Azula found herself jammed into a warehouse-looking building with hundreds of sweaty people with abhorrent music taste. At least, that’s how she felt until she had done three rounds of tequila shots. 

“Damn Azula, you took those like a pro,” her fellow quartet member Sokka commended.

“What can I say,” Azula said with a confident smirk, “I excel at everything I set my mind to.”

“Can we set our minds to dancing already?” Ty Lee asked as she dragged Azula away from the bar and onto the dance floor. They managed to track down and join Ty Lee’s three roommates amidst the crowd. All four seemed to sway naturally with the music. Three months ago, Azula would’ve chalked that up to prior experience in this environment and with practice, she too might be able to sway naturally. Lately, she was beginning to believe more in feeling. She wasn’t standing awkwardly per se, but she didn’t have the same embodiment of the music. 

Sensing her slight discomfort, Ty Lee grabbed Azula’s hand and began to swing their connected arms together. To her credit, it did get Azula moving and the liquid courage certainly helped the process. 

Ty Lee felt like Azula could advance to some more complex moves. She let go of their hands but leaned close to Azula’s ear.

“Watch me.”

Golden eyes widened then kept focused on the dancing girl, following wherever her body led. Ty Lee’s glimmering top drew those eyes below the neckline. Azula wasn’t sure if it was the tequila or the view making her face so flushed. Still, she couldn’t bring herself to look away. 

Ty Lee, on the other hand, couldn’t help but show off in front of Azula. The girl was a prodigy- she had to take advantage of the moments where she could impress Azula with a hidden talent. Lately, she’d been adding to the list. Her drinks were making that list even longer. 

She also loved how Azula looked at her and only her. It was beginning to feel like there were only two of them in a crowd of hundreds. She had seen a lot of movies and despite hearing lines like that often, this was the first time she had felt it. Maybe it was the look that propelled her forward. Maybe it was the idea of a movie moment. Maybe it was the growing urge to be close to Azula all the time. Ty Lee no longer felt like resisting and twirled towards the other girl. Looking into golden eyes and grasping her forearms, Ty Lee couldn’t resist her instincts. She leaned up to press their lips together.

Azulon had described playing the violin as natural to the body, quickening to the heart and fulfilling to the mind. In the moment that Ty Lee’s lips met hers, Azula resonated with that sentiment more wholeheartedly than ever before. Despite her initial surprise, Azula settled into the rhythm of Ty Lee’s soft mouth moving against hers. Ty Lee’s arms wound tightly around her neck, fingers gripping the collar of her leather jacket, keeping their foreheads pressed together. Azula, in turn, allowed her hands to trace the hem of Ty Lee’s top, running her fingers against it and occasionally sneaking a touch to an exposed piece of skin underneath. 

The heat that had filled the club dissipated, only to be replaced by a new heat created by the two of them. A flame fanned by the developing sense of comfort and still surprise between them. A flame that was shortly doused by Ty Lee’s roommates.

“C’mon guys, let’s go home!”

Azula couldn’t move for a second. A full four beats. Her mind was still kissing Ty Lee. She wished she was too. But, she settled for the flushed smile and extended hand that was being offered to her. 

The roommates had shed their heels and were now walking barefoot down the city streets. Behind them, ambled Ty Lee and Azula. Ty Lee, who had never had much of a penchant for staying still or walking in a straight line, had abandoned any concept of those things. She remained close enough to keep their hands interconnected but ambled two and fro down the sidewalk, humming along to the song in her mind. 

In Azula’s mind, she was cool. She was contained. To any sober passerby, she too wobbled about. 

Eventually, they reached the building and Azula didn’t even think to continue her walk home. She merely followed Ty Lee up the stairs, shedding her shoes at the door. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been here,” she observed, taking in a messy but well-loved apartment. It was cute. Tapestries and string lights hung from every corner, empty wine bottles became flower vases for an eclectic bouquet. 

“Omg I’ll have to show you around!!” Ty Lee skipped further inside.   


“Omg?” Azula murmured, almost to herself.

“She tends to talk like she’s texting when she gets drunk like this,” a roommate, who Azula thought was named Mai, commented. 

Before Azula could respond, Ty Lee was pulling back a tapestry and explaining that it didn’t only look cute- it also covered a hole in their exposed brick wall that they had made during the Halloween party of 2018. The tour continued into Ty Lee’s room.

“And here’s my room and my bed!” She said, flopping down face first onto the bed. She stuck a hand out to the side and patted the spot next to her. 

“Aren’t you going to join me?”

“Oh, um, yes I suppose.” Azula sat down on the edge of the bed. Which would just not do at all. Ty Lee managed to sit up and tugged again at Azula’s jacket. The flush returned and Azula was starting to piece together the mystery of her ‘indigestion’. Ty Lee was nothing if not persistent and she managed to remove the jacket, revealing Azula’s silk red cami. 

Ty Lee continued her task of undressing Azula, pulling at the hem of her shirt and then tapping her arms to get her to put them up. Azula obliged, though she wasn’t entirely sure what was happening. When Ty Lee put a hand onto her abs and just looked at her with a smile, she really wasn’t sure what was happening.

“So nice,” Ty Lee said and patted Azula’s stomach. It was a nice compliment. It was also a sign that Azula had to put them both to bed. She smiled, but pulled away and went scrounging around for t-shirts and sweatpants. By the time she turned back to the bed victorious, Ty Lee was curled into a pillow. She pulled up the blanket and settled into her own sleeping pocket over the covers.

“Goodnight Ty.”


	6. Chapter 6

Azula awoke the next morning to a beam of sunlight directly in her eye. Usually, she would consider herself a morning person. The previous night’s shots of tequila had put a damper on that attitude.

_ Holy shit. I kissed Ty Lee. _

In her drunken haze, it had seemed natural. A right next step for them in their budding connection. At 6:30am the next morning, as Azula laid on her back next to the snoring girl, she didn’t know what the hell to think. 

Sure, Azula had made out with people before (music camp was practically a breeding ground for mono) but she had never felt such passion in a kiss before. She wasn’t sure she had ever felt such passion before at all. And frankly, that was a terrifying thing to feel. Sitting up, carefully so as not to wake Ty Lee, she pulled the covers off her and then put them back over the still sleeping girl.

She paused for a moment to acknowledge her head pounding, lightly slumping back onto the bed. The thought of Ty Lee waking up and asking her about the kiss however motivated her to power through the pain. She looked around the room, squinting at the floor in the search for her clothes. She eventually gathered enough that she could walk home. 

As she slipped out of Ty Lee’s room, she ran into the roommate from last night who now definitively introduced herself as Mai.

“Good Morning Sunshine,” she said with a dry laugh to the usually put-together Azula as she opened the door with tired eyes, messy hair, and rumpled clothes.

“Morning,” Azula nodded vaguely and asked Mai to let Ty Lee know she had to workout early this morning and was heading home.

“Yeah, sure,” Mai confirmed, “I’m sure I’ll see you again soon. She talks about you a lot.”

Azula had limited control over her face on this hungover morning and so her blush shone through more than usual.

“Oh. Right. Thank you for telling Ty and for letting me stay here.”

Ba Sing Se had yet to wake up at this time of morning on a Saturday. She used the quiet walk home to come up with an action plan for dealing with these new thoughts. Workout until exhausted. Research until prepared. Reevaluate from there. Yeah, that would work.

Azula’s crisis was unbeknownst to Ty Lee who was sleeping comfortably until past noon. When she did wake up, she did feel the other girl’s absence next to her but Mai explained it all. And despite missing her presence immediately, Ty Lee also hadn’t expected to see Azula so soon. At least not until rehearsal the following Wednesday.

So, she went about her Saturday as she would any other: sleep in, yoga and brunch followed by a chill afternoon recovering from one too many mimosas. 

This week, as her friends debriefed their latest romantic and life updates, she did get to share the details of her kiss with Azula over those mimosas. It was exciting and for Ty Lee, not all that unexpected. Noteworthy? Absolutely. Unexpected? Not so much. 

What was unexpected was Azula’s text inviting her to dinner at her place the following evening. 

Like many nights before, they sat around Azula’s coffee table on floor pillows, eating sushi and laughing. Unlike many nights before, once they had finished eating, Azula looked at Ty Lee and cleared her throat- and realizing what she was about to say, coughed a bit but managed to get it under control before she had a full on coughing fit. 

“So,” Azula began, almost formally.

“So,” Ty Lee quickly replied with a cute smirk.

“So I’ve been thinking about feelings recently. And the other night made me see my feelings. But I wasn’t sure how to talk to you about them so I left. And I did some research.”

“You did research?” Ty Lee asked, quirking a brow.

“Yes.”

“About your own feelings?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“I watched a film about the brain and our emotions.”

“A film? What film?” Knowing Azula, Ty Lee assumed it was a dry documentary on neuroscience. She was not expecting the actual answer.

“Inside Out.”

“The Disney movie?”

“Yes, it was very helpful.” Azula paused. Ty Lee paused- for once, silent. There was some elaboration needed here and she was willing to wait. 

“Throughout my life, I’ve just been working and training and I’ve realized that I lost my joy along the way. Like the girl in the movie. And you’ve helped me find it again- and recognize it in places where it was. And what I want to tell you is that I want to bring you joy too.”

“Azula,” Ty Lee said, emotions going into overload and tears beginning to form.

“Oh no. What’s wrong?” Azula said, brow furrowing.

“Nothing. I’m just happy.”

“And crying?”

“Yes, didn’t you watch the movie? Emotions are all intertwined,” Ty Lee giggled, eyes still watering, “but I’m happy because I want that too.”

Azula smiled, then hesitated, unsure what to do next now that they weren't in a nightclub anymore. 

“So, you should kiss me now.”

That was all she needed before rushing to Ty Lee and giving her a big… hug?

Ty was not expecting that. But finally, Azula pulled her head back to meet the other girl's eyes and leaned in for a kiss shared just between the two of them.

Unlike the kiss at the club, they couldn’t help break apart here, the smiles were too wide to keep kissing.

“So, I vote, we go get ice cream as a date. And while we’re on the way there, you can tell me which islands you think would make up your personality if you were in Inside Out.”


End file.
